habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Group Plans
Group plans are a way of supporting Habitica while providing a more group-centered experience by allowing members to share tasks. Groups who may wish to use a group plan include families, health and wellness organizations, employee teams, or anyone with overlapping tasks. The feature is currently in beta and was launched on December 21, 2016. The Group Plans page can be accessed under the Group tab in the toolbar (direct link). Note that corporate plans are not directly related to group plans. Corporate plans provide private instances of Habitica for groups or organizations. Group Plan Setup Creating a Group Plan You can use the group plans feature by upgrading a private guild or party that you already own (clicking the "Upgrade" button near the top of the page), or by creating a new guild through the Group menu. Any guild that has a group plan can be accessed through the Guilds screen on the website or mobile apps. A party that has a group plan can be accessed as normal through the Party tab. Alternatively, you can access the group under the Group menu item on the website. When a guild or party has a group plan, only the leader can send invitations to join the guild or party, since each accepted invitation increases the group's cost to the leader. Group Plan Member Types Members: A group is composed of members. There are two types of special group plan members: leaders and managers. Leader: Each group must have a leader, and may not have more than one at a time. The leader is the member with administrative rights for the group. Only leaders have the ability to adjust the group's information (using the "Edit" button under the "Group Information Tab") and Group Billing options, to invite or remove group members, or to add or remove manager status. The initial leader is the person who added the group plan to the party or guild. Like managers, leaders may create, assign, and approve tasks. The leader is the one who is charged for the group. To ensure that the leader always retains control, it is not possible for the leader to choose a new leader or leave the group unless the group plan is cancelled. If the group were to continue they would have to start a new group plan. Managers: A group may also have managers. Managers also have the ability to create, assign, and approve all tasks. A group leader can assign managers by clicking on the Membership List Shield and selecting "Add Manager". Navigation Guilds and parties with group plans can be navigated via two to three tabs (depending on whether you are the group leader, a manager, or simply a member): Features and Benefits * The primary benefit of group plans is the ability to share Tasks by assigning tasks to different members and approving completion. The feature is discussed in more detail below. * In addition, since group plans are an ungraded version of Guilds or Parties, they have all of the features of private guilds and parties, including a chat area and the ability to host Challenges, and (only for parties) can engage in Quests. See the Guilds and Party pages for more information about those features. * Finally, group plans provide Subscription benefits to all members. Shared Task List Group Member Task Management From the "Task Board" page, any group member (including the leader and managers) can: *View all tasks. *Claim a task that they are working on by clicking the "claim" button underneath the task. The task will be automatically copied to your own task list. *See which members have claimed a task or been assigned a task by clicking the task. There is no distinction between whether a member claimed or was assigned a task. After a group task has been copied to a group member's personal task list, it can be edited in some ways (e.g., the member can add checklist items or notes). The member cannot edit critical details such as the task title, difficulty, and due date. If the leader or a manager edits certain aspects of a group task after the task has been created (e.g., title, difficulty, due date), the changes will be synced to the personal copies of the task that any guild members already have. This is similar to how challenge tasks can be edited by the challenge owner. One significant difference between challenge tasks and group plan tasks is that for group tasks, leaders, managers, and members alike can add checklist items, without each player's items overwriting the other items. Group plan tasks also resemble challenge tasks in that the tasks are automatically tagged with the group plan’s name. Members with group plan tasks are able to edit the tag name if they would like to do so. After a group task has been copied to a group member's personal task list, the member can mark the Daily or To-Do as completed, click the plus or minus buttons for Habits, or claim Rewards. If the group leader or a manager has not marked the task as requiring approval, then task completion works in the same way as a normal, non-group task: the member's stats (XP, GP, etc) are modified as normal, and the task disappears (for To-Dos) or changes color (for Habits and Dailies). However, if the task requires special approval, the task does not disappear or change color and the member's stats are not adjusted until the leader or a manager has approved the task. Note that some features, such as checklist completion, will not propogate to other members' tasks until the task is completed. Group Leader and Manager Features A group plan allows the guild or party leader and managers to create and manage a shared task list for the group's members. All players can access two tabs related to shared tasks: “Task Board”. However, only leaders and managers can alter existing tasks. In the "Task Board" tab, the leader and managers can create, edit, and delete tasks. In addition to the regular options for editing tasks, leaders and managers have the following additional options under the “Advanced Options” section of each task’s edit module: *Click Approval Required to mark any task as requiring special approval so that they can verify that the task was completed (for the first time) before that user gets their rewards. *Assign any task to one or more group members (including the leader or managers themselves) by using the Assign To field. For example, want a co-worker to answer a critical email? Need your roommate to pick up the groceries? Just assign them the tasks you create, and they'll automatically appear in that person's task dashboard. However, assigning tasks is not essential; you can choose to leave them unassigned and allow the group members to claim the tasks themselves. You can also assign a task to some member(s), while allowing the other member(s) to voluntarily claim the same task. *Set the Shared Completion field for tasks with multiple assignees. This value can be set to prevent completion of the task, to mark it as complete when any one person completes the task, or only to mark the task as complete when every assigned member has completed the task. Also in the "Task Board" tab, the leader and managers can: *See which tasks are awaiting approval. (These are marked under the tasks). *Approve any task awaiting approval. These tasks have a message underneath the task that you can click to see who requires approval for the tasks. This causes the member who completed the task to be given the rewards (e.g., XP, GP, and MP) earned from the task. Chat The group’s chat area can be accessed by using the group's "Group Information" tab or by navigating to the guild or party as usual through the toolbar. In the chat area, members can chat privately with the entire group, as for any private guild or party. However, whereas most chat areas only hold a history of 200 messages, a group plan's chat history limit is raised to 400 messages. Maintaining Membership Under the Group Information tab, members can click on the "Member List" button to view and sort group members. On the top right corner of each member's entry, there is a three dot drop down menu that allows messages to the group member and allows users with sufficient privileges to add or remove manager status and to name another member as group leader. Subscription All members of a guild or party with a group plan receive full subscription benefits, including the exclusive monthly items and the ability to buy gems with gold. If you have an existing subscription and join a guild/party with a group plan or a plan is added to a group you are already in, your paid subscription is cancelled and you are given a free subscription. All the time you had already paid for but not used is saved as extra months in your account. While you are in a group with a group plan, you'll have the free subscription (with all normal subscription benefits). After you leave the group (or if the group leader cancels the group plan), then your stored extra months will start to be used. If a member leaves the guild or is removed by the leader, or if their guild / party’s group plan is cancelled, the member’s free subscription ends two days later. The two-day grace period is to give them time to create their own personal subscription, if they want to, without losing their consecutive month benefits. For large enough groups, the total cost of group membership will be lower than the combined cost of subscriptions, and will include group benefits as well, but will require combining payments at the group leader level. Jackalope Mount All members of a guild or party with a group plan receive a Royal Purple Jackalope mount, which is exclusive to group plans. The mounts stay in a player's inventory even if they leave the guild/party with a group plan or if the guild/party no longer has a group plan. Payment Details The group leader can view the group plan costs, or cancel the group plan from the "Group Billing" tab. Group plans are a monthly paid plan, with a recurring price of USD$9 every month, plus USD$3 a month for every additional group member (the group leader's membership is included in the US$9 price). For example, a group plan for 4 people (including the leader) costs USD$18 per month ($9 + $3 + $3 + $3). This helps fund the continued development of group plan features, as well as the free version of Habitica. If you create a new guild through the Group Plans page, the normal four-gem cost for the guild is not applied. The guild is created with no gems in its guild bank and four gems are not deducted from your Habitica account. However, if you add a group plan to an existing guild, you do not receive a refund of the gems that you used to create the guild, but the gems do remain in the guild bank for you to use for challenges, as normal. Cancellation Once a group plan is cancelled via the red “Cancel Group Plan” button on the “Group Billing” page, the group plan will continue to run until its termination date so that the group gets the benefits for the full time that was paid for. As mentioned above, a leader needs to cancel a group plan before changing the leader. However, a group leader can change after the cancellation date but before the termination date. If a plan is cancelled, new players can be invited to the guild but they will not be given a free subscription, even if the termination date has not yet arrived. This is because once the plan is cancelled, Habitica has no way to charge the $3 monthly cost for each additional member. If a new group plan is added, the new members will then get the free subscription. Feedback Group plans are still in beta, and additional features are upcoming. If you have any feedback, send an email to admin@habitica.com. If you have questions, the best place to ask them is in the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild, which you can reach from Help > Ask a Question on the website or from Guilds on the mobile app. External Links *Group Plans Page fr:Offres de Groupe ru:Групповые планы Category:Contributing Category:Social Category:ToBeReviewed